Yamabiko Kurohabaki
Yamabiko Kurohabaki is one of the supporting of Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is the son of Terumune Kurohabaki & leader of the Kurohabaki Clan. Appearance Yamabiko is a gray-brown (sometimes portrayed black or gray) Kai Ken with blue eyes. He has a long, mask-like scar across his eyes and a smaller scar on his forehead. Personality He is kind-hearted, brave, loyal to his friends and a good fighter for his age. Yamabiko is good friends with Orion. Despite his brother's hatred, Yamabiko still loves his older brother. He deeply cares for Orion forbidding him not to follow them understanding that he has a more important has temporary leader of the army. History Early life Yamabiko was born in Miyagi Prefecture in the summer, the son of Terumune, the clan leader. Originally the elder Masamune was the future leader, but after Yamabiko was born, their father decided to make the younger son a successor. From this, Masamune became furious and began to exhibit dangerous traits, when Terumune sent Kojūrō and Amon to the Yamabiko sheltered headquarters in Shikoku, far from his brother. Yamabiko speaks with a strong Shikoku dialect. A few months later Masamune captured power in the clan and Terumune was expelled. However, Yamabiko, Kojūrō and Amon were unaware of the incident. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Masamune tried to trick his brother back home to kill him. Kihē stopped Yamabiko, Kojūrōn and Amon among their return journey and told them Masamune trap, when they turned back toward Shikoku. During the trip, Masamune's assassins - Shikkoku , Kurogane and Gekka - tried to kill Yamabiko, but Orion, Heizō and Tyson arrived and rescued him. Yamabiko instantly made friends with Orion, revealing that he was Terumune's son, and Orion, in turn, revealed that he was the son of Ōun's chief . The dogs walk together for a moment towards Ōu , until Yamabiko, Kojūrō and Amon decide to return to Shikoku. Yamabiko, however, does not forget Orion and tells Kojuro that he trusts him more than his own brother. Yamabiko is also sure that he does not want to become an oppressor like his big brother. The Kamakiri Brothers swims for Shikoku and Yamabiko's packs is in battle. Yamabiko fights Sirius for a moment until the herd of Kamakiri retreats. Orion's packs are coming to Ehime to help Yamabiko and Yamabiko is very happy to see his friend. With the help of Ōhu army, Yamabiko's dogs defeat Kamakiri's packs, who surrender and leave. Yamabiko stays with Shikoku, but later Sirius and Junnosuke swim there to negotiate with him. Orion will also tell Yamabiko that his father is dead. Yamabiko mourns the death of his father and then joins Ōhu army and returns to Honshu. Yamabiko travels with the crowd to the Futago Pass and in the final battle he is on the cliff edge with bitches and other puppies. Masamune climbs up and tries to attack the Yamabiko, but Rigel jumps in and rescues Yamabiko. Later, when the battle is over, Masamune suddenly attacks Yamabiko and severely wounds him in the throat. Despite this, Yamabiko survives, gets up and asks Ōhu army not to kill his brother. Masamune is not killed, but commits suicide. Yamabiko then goes on to explore the gathering corpses with Orion, Sirius, Rigel, Bon and Andy. They find Kojūrō's body and Yamabiko runs to crying. Puppies bury the body together. Kōsetsu arrives with a few of his subordinates and begins a brief battle that is interrupted by the arrival of other soldiers. When peace returns, Yamabiko decides to return to Shikoku. Ginga: The Last Wars Half a year has passed and Yamabiko has grown into a young adult. Sasuke goes to see Yamabiko and Yamabiko decides to go with him, Amon and Takashi to Mount Akame to meet Orion, Sirius, Rigel, Boni and Andy. They meet for the first time in six months. Yamabiko returns to Shikoku, but sets off again with his herd after hearing about Monsoon attacking Ōu. Orion and Yamabiko troops join and arrive at Nagano. The United Dog Army then sets off towards Ōu. When the army stops at Kunimi Pass, Unsai orders four reconnaissance teams in all major directions of the Futago Pass. Orion gets annoyed when he is not selected for the job. After the intelligence teams leave, Orion strikes Yamabiko's eye and goes to his needs. Andy and Bon understand that Orion is planning something and go after him. Ginga Densetsu Noah Yamabiko has gone with Andy and Boni to Miyag in search of Orion. They meet a pet dog called Bero, who promises to tell their friends about it. Gallery Yamabiko Volume 22 Cover.png Navigation Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Ninjas Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Manga Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Successful